Property of Shizuo Heiwajima
by Xhleon
Summary: Kasuka gives his brother a diary, expecting him to vent his feelings there. Shizuo writes about the weird situations that he always gets into and how much he hates that weird Orihara guy. College!AU
1. First Entries

**ohhh fuck I made this in a short amount of time pfft**

 **I hope this isn't too OOC.. please tell me if it is though.**

 **DISCLAIMER: nahh son I don't own these complex characters**

* * *

 **October 23**

Thanks to my younger brother, Kasuka, I am now writing in this stupid journal. He said something about writing about my feelings here. Tch. Whatever that means.

Anyways, I am SO mad at Shinra! God, I wish I could wipe the smug look off of his face. He introduced me to this Izaya kid - who in fact might be the worst person I have ever had the displeasure to meet. Honestly though, he's a dick. And Shinra had the nerve to smirk as he introduced us. I'm definitely calling Celty later, because he needs help.

So after Izaya called me a 'single-celled protozoan' (which by the way, fuck him.), he then pulled out a fucking switchblade and began playing with it! Who does that?! Especially on campus!

I feel a little better. I guess this helps.. so I'll write in it again I guess.

 **October 26**

That little fucker won't stop talking to me! I'm pretty sure you know who the 'little fucker' is - oh wait nevermind, I'm writing in a journal..

That Orihara guy = little fucker

We were in the middle of a lecture and he just started whispering in my ear (which on a side note, creepy much?) which made me jump in my seat and turn around and punch him in the face! Ha! Too bad the professor noticed.

Professor Brezhnev made sure to catch me and Orihara after class and talk to us about how 'violence is bad'. I agree with that! I hate violence. There is simply no need for it. But I needed to punch Orihara in the face just because he's a cocky asshole.

I swear I have never seen someone smile so condescendingly than Orihara. He spoke in this way too sugary-sweet voice saying that "oh it won't happen again, professor."

He's irritating to be around to say the least.

 _Later_

I'm craving something sweet. I don't know why that's relevant, but it is now.

 **October 27**

Nothing much happened today, so I don't know why I'm writing in here. Shinra talked a lot to Erika Karisawa today. They seemed excited about something. I wonder what? I'll never know with those two..

 **October 31**

It's Halloween today. Not that I'm doing anything. Shinra invited me to a party the other day and I may come.

As long as that Orihara weirdo isn't there. He doesn't seem to be the type to get out and party much, besides, who in their right mind would invite that bastard to a party? He'd just be that one guy and creep in the dark corner.

I'll write later.. I'm going to get ready for the party.

 **November 1**

Last night was fun. I was right, that bloodsucking flea wasn't there so it was alright. I feel bad for Shinra, he kept getting friendzoned by Celty - though I could see why with how he was flirting. He's such a bad flirt. I don't know who I feel more bad for, the Irish girl or the crazy med student.

 _A few minutes later_

Actually, I take it back. I feel more bad for Celty. Screw Shinra for letting Orihara into my life.

 _Later_

Shinra welcomed her in and examined her costume. It was some sort of medieval get-up and he said something along the lines of "Oh, I was hoping you were going to wear a sexy nurse costume." and he freaking winked at her after he said that. Of course she punched him in the gut immediately.

"Ah! I was just joking, my beloved Celty! You look beautiful as always!" I never got secondhand embarrassment this bad, oh god it was terrible.

Later that night when more people were there was when it started getting shitty. A lot of people either got high or drunk. This one guy (I don't remember his name so I'm just going to call him.. Annoying, hey don't judge me!) came up to me and started ranting about how his girlfriend was being too clingy and how bad his money situation was and how he was talking to this one girl on a dating website. I might've thrown a punch at him after he said that.

The conversation went something like this:

"Why the hell are you on a dating website if you have a girlfriend?" I exclaimed.

"Uhhh! I was lying! I don't have a girlfriend!" It was absolutely pathetic that Annoying was lying to me. I despise liars.

"Why don't you show your girlfriend some respect?!"

Apparently, Annoying's girlfriend was listening to the conversation. She was really pretty, I'll give her that, with curly, blonde hair.

"Annoying? You've been cheating on me?"

I watched as she broke it off with him. The girl went outside for a smoke, and I followed, feeling like I should see if she was all good. She thanked me for sticking up for her and offered a cigarette. After talking to her for a while, I discovered that we had a lot of things in common. I think. Forget that last line. I think. Forget that last line.

Her name is Katie Jones, she's an American. Honestly, she's not that bright, but neither am I. She's pretty optimistic about things, and doesn't mind me complaining even though I can tell that she isn't too interested in my rants.

 _Later_

Well, this was a long entry. I'm still not used to writing in here, but it _is_ fun, and it _does_ get my mind off of some things.

* * *

 **Pffaha! Shizuo's diary.. I mean journal! Oh and don't worry, Katie won't end up with Shizuo, nuh uh.**


	2. Cupcake Murderer

**Ayyy I wrote this this morning ;)**

 **This was a fun chapter to write**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope! Still don't own anything :P**

* * *

 **November 4**

I'm getting a lot of work right now and just.. ugh. Trigonometry sucks.

It really doesn't help that Shinra is adamant about putting me and the flea in the same room. Fucking dick. - by the way, that applies to both of them.

Oh and Erika is always squealing about "shipping" and "OTP". I wonder who she's shipping. Everytime I ask, someone always drags her away before she can open her mouth. Though I do hear her practically screaming "Shizaya!" as Walker drags her away.

At least Celty is on my side, especially after she met Izaya. She is the only person I know so far with sound logic.

 **November 5**

I went out to get something sweet to eat earlier this afternoon, like a cupcake at Millie's (and yes I have a killer sweet tooth) and when I got there, guess who I saw?

That little shit, Izaya.

He was sitting there with his usual smirk, eyes on his computer (what the fuck was he even doing?). I decided to ignore him, because why would I encourage him?

Bad idea.

Immediately after I bought the cupcake that I wanted, I turned around and he was right in my face! I shit you not! Has this guy even heard of personal space?!

He took one look at my cupcake and said: "Shizu-chan likes sweet things? Is this your favorite place to go eat junk?"

Why did he call me Shizu-chan?! The hell?!

The next idea I had was even worse, though.

..I lifted the cupcake.. and smashed it in his face. I wish I had a camera for the look on his face, because I'll admit that it was pretty amusing.

But then he just had to go and say: "Shizu-chan! It's not good if you have a little tantrum!" I couldn't deal with that prick anymore, so I threw a punch at him, which he happened to dodge just in time.

Too bad I couldn't enjoy my cupcake. Stupid bastard.

RIP Cupcake

November 5, 2016 - November 5, 2016

 **November 6**

During a middle of a lecture with the same professor from before(the one who scolded me for punching Orihara, even though it was his fault in the first place.) and I looked away for one second and my notebook disappeared!

It turned out that the flea took it and when he gave it back, all my notes were scribbled out and the words "cupcake murderer" were written in red pen with a hastily drawn cupcake that had a sad face. In all honesty, it would be pretty funny if he hadn't crossed my notes out. And if he didn't piss me off as much as he does.

 **November 7**

I still have to call Kasuka and thank him for this journal. Oh, and I texted Katie for the first time since the party and we had a conversation about our classes. Apparently we have some together.

Nothing really happened today, so it's all good.

 _Later_

Actually, Shinra just told me that he was forming a new plan to get Celty to "accept his love". I don't know what the plan is yet, but I'm sure he wants me to be a part of it since he mentioned it in the first place. Why do I have to be friends with this creepy med student? How am I even associated with him?

I just want a normal life, nothing less, nothing more, and the people I hang out with make this damn near impossible.

 **November 8**

HNJHFMNHG I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!

If this journal had thoughts, it would be thinking; "Oh god, what did Izaya do this time?" I'll tell you! I just looked back at the entry for November 5th, you know re-reading it and shit and I noticed that he said something about my favorite place! How'd he know that, huh?!

He's fucking stalking me! How else would he know where my favorite spot to hangout is? (answer: Millie's) There can't be any other reason!

 **November 9**

I met up with Katie at Millie's, I was wearing my blue sunglasses, because if Izaya ended up coming here, he wouldn't just see Shizuo, he would see Shizuo in sunglasses. That means business, right?

All of the American films that I've seen had serious men in sunglasses.

So me and Katie were having a good time, we were joking about one of our professors, and then after we were done eating what we got, guess who just fucking walked through the door like he owned the place?

If you guessed Izaya, then you're correct.

The weirdo took one glance at me and my manly sunglasses and burst out laughing. It was so frustrating! So I called him a creepy stalker and that made him shut up and act all confused and say that he had no idea what I was talking about. Figures the flea would try to act all innocent.

He ordered a coffee (black coffee, eugh!) and left without another word, surprisingly.

Katie asked if he was seriously stalking me, so I told her that he probably knew that I came to Millie's frequently, why else would he be here other than to piss me off with his presence? She ended up laughing at that answer, much to my disappointment. Why isn't anyone taking me seriously today?!

 _Later_

I just called her and asked her why she laughed and she said something like:

"Izaya was probably just looking for some place to chill at and found Millie's. Once he saw you, he must've realized that you come there a lot. You two are the strangest friends!"

She thought that me and him were.. friends? It will be a cold day in hell before that happens. We aren't friends.. We'll never be friends.

 **November 10**

My friend Tom said he needed my help with some guys who were supposed to pay him a while back. I said yes, because he's one of the (very) few _normal_ people I know.

 **November 12**

Now you're probably wondering why I didn't write yesterday, right? Fuck.. here I go again with talking to a journal. What is this, Tom Riddle's diary?

 _Later_

Not like it responds back..

 _A few minutes later_

Anyways, back to the reason. Of course, I was doing some homework, and trying to get my notes back. When I heard a knock on my door. Of course, even though I was annoyed about being interrupted, I opened it.

I never expected _him_ to show up. How did he even figure out where my room is? My bet is Shinra told him.. bastard.

It was Orihara.

Now I still don't know why he was there, I shut the door as soon as I saw his shit-eating grin. I don't want to know either.. but it distracted me from studying.

 **November 13**

The flea really can't take a hint.

I know it seems that this journal is full of rants about Orihara, but it's not!

 _A few minutes later_

Wait nevermind, it is full of rants about him..fuck

So, you must be asking to yourself (WAIT WHAT? Why am I talking about a journal likes its anthropomorphic?! I'm going insane...) "yeah, Shizuo, why are you so obsessed with the flea?" which I am NOT obsessed with him, thank you very much. He just pisses me off.

After what happened the other day, I just started avoiding him, because that's just weird. Izaya keeps approaching me however, and I always tell him to "fuck off"

Oh wait, I think he's knocking on the door again.

 _An hour later_

At least it wasn't Orihara.

It was Tom, he wanted my help again, he said it was a fast one, which was good, because I really need to study.

The past few days have been somewhat eventful.. I hope everything goes back to normal soon, though I highly doubt it with the flea.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
